Finn
Finn is a wizard currently working with Gordon on something unknown. He has a strong connection with nature and is thus adored by almost all the creatures of Idora forest. To some degree he also has a sidekick, Noen, although Noen also tags along with Gerard. Background Plot Release Annoucement: Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! 　　 You'll soon meet the new character: Finn! 　　 The choices you make during the game decide the story ending. Will your ending be sweet?! This look is composed of the following set: Flower corsage headband (Finn eb) .png|Flower corsage headband , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 1 Frill trim ulmbrella (Finn's eb).png|Frill trim umbrella , charm level 70 ; reward for reading chapter 3 Lolita dress (Finn's eb).png|Lolita dress , charm levle 100 ; reward for rreading chapter 5 Mauve blue heart (Finn eb).png|Mauve blue heart , charm level 100 ; reward for reading chapter 9 Mauve blue rosy heart (Finn's eb).png|Mauve blue risy heart , charm level 100 : reward forr eading one ending (serenade or toccata) Blue petals (Finn's eb).png|Mauve blue rose petals , charm level 100 ; reward for eading both serenade and toccata endings Make a date This look can composed with items won from make a date. By the time this section is edited, some of those items may be available through the actual make a date system and some other don't. Deeper details on the reasons why can be found on the make a date section. For the player side: *Long wavy bob *Unknow name for the headband *Shyly smiled eyes (the version shown in the current gallery is a crop screencapture , it can appear a bit blurred on some devices) *Floral print skirt *Unknown shoes For the garden side: *Finn's outfit *Finn's magic wand *Majestic garden This album is here for illustrative purposes. Note: names and/or avatars are missing. Hair from finn's set (make a date).png|Long wavy bob 20191120_095406.jpg|Shyly smiled eyes Floral print skirt.jpg|Floral print skirt Finn's outfit.png|Finn's outfit Majestic garden.jpg|Majestic garden Walkthrough Chapter 1 10 scenes 1.02 * "I can't believe that." (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) * "I can't go home." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 1.06 *"Don't get so mad" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"I'm sorry" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) Chapter 2 9 scenes 2.01 ➡ Get CG 2.02 *"Got it." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *"Why do you hate him?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) 2.06 Love challenge: Matching earrings with Finn - 50 coins or 500 tokens 2.08 *"That was scary." (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" I'm angry at myself (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 3 8 scenes 3.03 *"Thanks" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"Is it already to ask for your help?" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 3.06 Love challenge: *Premium: Long hair with rose corsage - 500 coins ➡ get CG *Normal: Tie bow headband - 350 coins / 3500 tokens 3.08 *" What's wrong?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" Tell me everything." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 4 9 scenes 4.03 *" I don't want to go back" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" Do you want me to leave?" (Moonbeam + | Sunlight +2) 4.04 Love challenge: Lady level 1000 4.08 *" It's hard to imagine." (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" I'm not scared" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 5 8 scenes 5.02 *" That's oprobably best" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"I want to go" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 5.04 Love challenge *Premium: Cat in Finn's cape - 7500 coins ➡ get CG *Normal: matching boots with Finn - 400 coins / 7500 tokens 5.06 *"Really?' (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"Okay, then. " (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 6 9 scenes 6.03 *" I'm fine" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *"I'm glad you're alright." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 6.05 Love challenge : lady level 400 6.08 *" Don't worry about it." (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" I want to help him." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 7 9 scenes 7.05 Love challenge : lady level 5000 *" There are many ways of thinking" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" No , it's not." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 7.08 *" Help him." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *" You don't have to suffer." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight+2) Chapter 8 9 scenes 8.02 *" Listen to the spirit's voice." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) *" What do you want finn?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) 8.05 Love challenge: lady level 6000 8.08 *"Why?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" Don't say that." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 9 9 scenes 9.01 *" That can't be true." (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" You are?" (Moonbema +5 | Sunlight +2) 9.02 Love challenge *Premium: wizard assistant uniform - 900 coins ➡ get CG *Normal: Finn's room (daytime , background for the garden) 500 coins / 10 000 Tokens 9.08 *" Are you sure I'm the one you want?" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" Of course!" (Moobeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Chapter 10 9 scenes 10.01 *" That was mean!" (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" I thought so!" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.02 Love challenge: lady level 12000 10.07 *" There's no other choice." (Moonbeam +2 | Sunlight +5) *" I'll fight for the sake of everyone." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.08 Love challenge: lady level 14000 Trivia In Events * Tastes like you * Not so accidental * The ultimate seduction * Oh, No! * Longing for night * Boys of BiR * Taste like honey * My adorable wizard * Melt away love * BRING IT ON! * Hide and seek * Spooky love Gallery References Walkthrough is from :blahbidyblah Announcement is from facebook ( 14 September 2017 ) . Captures are coming from the game. Category:Characters Category:Rank C